Drowning Melody
by Vaska Slont
Summary: A song had captured Ace's heart now it was time to capture the heart of the singer.


Title: Drowning Melody

Pairing:Ace/Sui (Harry)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece.

Summary:A song had captured Ace's heart now it was time to capture the heart of the singer.

* * *

><p>The sea had embarrassed me as I kept falling deeper and deeper.<p>

Accepted me as her son and changed me.

There was pain as I changed and there were things that I lost but also many things that I gained.

When I stopped falling and the sea let go there was only one thing I could do and that was to sing.

* * *

><p>Moby Dick, a large pirate vessel, home to the Whitebeard Pirates were closing in on their next destination. As the small island came to view their in the air a sudden voice could be heard. It was singing and as the pirates go closer to the island the singing grew louder. The voice was simply beautiful, there were no other words to describe it. Then one by one the pirates were falling, becoming dazed by the song not knowing that they fallen into the trap.<p>

"It's beautiful," Ace newly turned Second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates breathed out as he listened to the song.

"Ah, it's your first time hearing it huh," Whitebeard himself said as he stood next to Ace listening to the song as well. "Those with weak wills will fall victim to the song's spell much like the Haoshoku Haki except in this case they will be entranced."

"You know who this voice belongs to Pops?" Ace asked as he continued to listen.

"Aye, a old friend and guardian of the island we are approaching," Whitebeard replied, "he should already know we're near and already ready to welcome us."

"He?" Ace exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, the owner of this beautiful voice is male and although he may look delicate he's tough as nails," Whitebeard said, "Look we can see the the island now."

Whitebeard pointing to the Island and Ace could finally see the shore and also saw a silhouette of a figure waiting in the distance. The large pirate ship Moby Dick soon arrived to shore and the singing had stopped. The crew members that were entranced by the song soon snapped out of it and Whitebeard ordered his men to get ready to land.

Soon everyone was helping out with the ship and to embark onto shore. Whitebeard himself was carrying a barrel of sake as he jumped onto shore. Ace and the others also jumped onto shore along with their captain.

"There's some new faces I see; more sons you have picked up along the way," the figure on the shore greeted Whitebeard.

The figure greeting them was average in height, maybe slightly shorter than Ace but could have been shorter since the figure was wearing wooden geta. The figure had dark black hair tied in a bun with a kanzashi with a whale ornament sticking into to it and few loose strands of bangs covering his face. He also had very pale skin and vibrant green eyes and zigzag scar on his forehead like lightening. He was wearing a simple white kimono top with a black hakama and also a knee length light blue haori with koi fish patterns on the bottom. On his obi hung two katana, an tachi and odachi. Ace had seen many beautiful men and women out on the sea but in his eyes no one could compare to the one standing before them.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Sui. Here, take some sake, an offering for letting us stay," Whitebeard said as he threw the barrel towards Sui. Sui easily caught the barrel and set it down.

"Thanks, although I still have some sake from your last visit. Well you know the rules, don't bother the towns people too much and try not to destroy anything," Sui said.

"You can never have enough sake," Whitebeard said and looked toward the dazed Ace who was still staring at Ace, "Sui, this is Ace, my new second in command." Ace snapping out of it bowed his head and greeted himself.

"Portagas D. Ace, nice to meet you."

"You can call me Sui, I'm the guardian of this Island, Hydras. I see, so you finally filled up the second division spot," as Sui finished saying that before anyone could blink he had drew his odachi toward Ace and charged.

Luckily Ace had dodged and backed up a safe distance. The crew around them surprised and was ready to attack Sui for attacking Ace but Whitebeard and First division Marco had stopped them. Sui without missing a beat charged toward Ace again but this time Ace was ready and launched several fireballs toward Sui.

"Fire type Logia I see," Sui said to himself as he gracefully dodged each fire ball and once he was within reach aimed and made a strike toward Ace's neck. Although Sui's strike was successfully within reach the blade simply phased through Ace's fire composed body. Ace seeing that Sui was open sent another fireball toward the other but Sui did a graceful backflip getting out of harms way. Ace crouched down into fighting position anticipating a next attack but Sui simply stared at Ace for a moment and sheathed his sword.

"He'll do," Sui said as he turned around, picked up the barrel of sake and left. Ace not quite knowing what happened was stuck frozen for a few seconds.

"What was that?" Ace asked as he stared at the retreating figure.

"He was testing ya," Marco said standing next to Ace, "Pops and Sui go way back and while Sui may not be one of the crew Pops thinks fondly of Sui. Sui also cares for Pops so he just wanted to make sure you were strong. I'm pretty sure he approves of ya."

Ace kept staring at the retreating figure until the other could no longer be seen and even though the other had attacked him he could not but admire and think how beautiful and graceful the other moved. As Ace continued to stare, Whitebeard and Marco looked at Ace with knowing glances and smirked.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Well here is another OPHP fic from me and hopefully I will update soon.<p> 


End file.
